


Bird Curse

by pwmk_wonder



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: After Pennywise, Alternate Universe - Crack, Bird Reader, Bird curse, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It (2017) - Freeform, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, My First AO3 Post, Reader-Insert, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Stanley Uris Loves Birds, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, There was a witch, This Is STUPID, bev is gone, losers in highschool, still read please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwmk_wonder/pseuds/pwmk_wonder
Summary: What does a common sense having reader and a bitch ass witch equal? A weird love story between Stanley Uris and you readers thats what.





	Bird Curse

**Author's Note:**

> (This entire story is a joke but it does has my full effort put into it.)

“Now this is story all about how my life got flipped, turned upside down and I’d like to take a minute just to sit right there and tell you how I got turned into a bird right then and there.”

Ok, now actually I got turned into a bird when I was 11 in 1987 on May 9th, also known as the day I went missing in Derry. Just there I was, minding my own business home alone during a storm when some old hag came and asked me if she could stay at my place till the rain stopped so knowing the saying “Don’t fucking let strangers in and don’t answer the door for strangers”‒as told by my parents‒ I sure as hell told her that I couldn’t let her in. Before I could close my door shut I saw a bright white light and the woman turned into a witch. A WITCH! She cursed me with her… evil witch powers to forever be a bird of all things, that is until I found my first love cause apparently all I have is hate in my heart. Weird huh. 

So now it’s been about 2 years and now I’m a 13 year old girl trapped in a 2 year old’s bird’s bod. It’s not all that bad though. I do have an owner who is pretty fond with me. His name is Stanley Uris and he is practically in love with birds. He’s cool, he loves me. As a pet though. Just a pet. He isn’t about that beastiality life. His parents got me for him on his 11th birthday in August. Stan has said many times that I’m a “Diamond Dove”. I’mma really pretty bird. He named me Adelaine which is a really pretty name in my opinion but I like my real name.

I vaguely knew Stanley when I was in school though, me and my group of friends were more of wallflowers so we knew most people who didn’t know us. But living with a teenage boy gives you some pretty vivid nightmares. Gross. He changes in front of me and gets, gag, naked right next to me! I’d thought I would’ve see a guy naked when i was like 16 not 13! I try not to think about it. Lord knows what my raging hormones will do with that information later.

Now that you’re caught up to speed, time to resume everyday life. *Forwards in time sounds* “Adelaine, come here baby.” Stan teased at me to hop on his finger. I slowly inched away from the pale fingers just to be cornered. I obliged and stepped up. My claws wrapped around the lanky body part I wished I had back. He kept me on his finger as he just walked around the house doing chores he had to do all the time. He cleaned up the dinner table, put the dishes away, and fixed his already very organized room. It was a mix of white and light grey with few color exceptions. It was the color scheme of my feathers. Like I said earlier, really neat. 

“Here just stay right here, Adelaine.” He propped me up on a faux branch in is room. I could and didn't like to fly so I just stayed as he told me to. I chirped when I saw him take out a cassette tape. His own mixtape to calm him down and dance to, even had some of my favorites on there. Stan could tell what songs I liked cause I would move and kinda dance along with him to the beat, mimicking his movements. 

The first song that played was Forever Young by Alphaville but he skipped right over that song before lyrics could be heard, to a classic Take On Me by a-ha. My top 3 favorite. He turned to look at me and smiled as he reached for me. I gladly stepped on his finger as he spun around with me on it. He hummed with the beginning instruments, “Talkin’ away. I don’t know what, what to say,” He sang loudly without a care in the world. Stanley then sang regularly the other lyrics and instruments on account that his parents weren’t home currently but other people could still probably hear him from outside. I tried to tweet as best I could to the song but I didn’t manage much. Stan laughed at my failed attempts at singing even though birds are supposed to be really good singers. Good he grew to be cute. He moved me slowly‒or what felt just really slow‒ to sit on his shoulder. ‘Panic now!’ Is what my brain told me but it was too late, I was so close to touching his shoulder blade covered in blue cotton. So close-

“AHHHH!” I screamed. Wait- I screamed, with a real voice. I get up from the ground and… I’m cold, where are my clothes. WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES! I run to Stan’s bed to hide under a pile of soft blankets. I can’t be seen. I do see Stanley on the ground though. I must’ve turned back when I touched his shoulder. Gross. “WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE’S ADELAINE?WHO ARE YOU!” He screamed at me. “I don’t know! I don’t know! And, I’m-I’m Adelaine! I think!” I shout back. We both just looked at each other both afraid of what’s even happening. Then finally after what felt like a minute he said,

“Wait I remember you. You’re (name). (first and last name). The girl who went missing 2 years ago! What are you doing in my room and where’s my bird!” Stan frantically yelled at me like it was my fault. It really isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> That was shit but I will publish more chapters to get to the ending no one asked for.


End file.
